waking her up
by bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: my first M rated story


He blinked open his eyes, Each time letting them stay open a little longer to adjust to the light that streaked its way across the room. A low growl of discomfort crawled its way up from his thought as pins and needles shot there way through his arm. The uncomfortable sensation was what had dragged him from his peaceful sleep.

His brain finally starting to work again, slowly coming back to life, Millions of images that seemed too good to be true cascading through his head all at once. The best thing was that ….. They were real. They were memories.

They were memories of him arguing with the evil queen after following her down one of the abandoned hallways that lead to her chambers that were separated from the rest of them, then slamming her against the wall of her bedroom and taking her in a bruising kiss. Memories of him fucking the evil queen hard and fast against the wall as she squirmed and shook with her realise. Memories of him laying her on her bed and eating her out, stopping each time short of her orgasm before building her back up again just to let her fall once more, memories of him telling her that he would give her what she so desperately craved if she just said the word please. memories of her screaming out the word he wanted to hear along with other expletives and him taking her once again, making her orgasm so many times that she passed out , memory of him finishing inside if her and falling in a heap on top of her before falling asleep with the queen rapped in his arms.

"Damn" he croaked out in a voice still taken by sleep as he felt himself twitch in to life at the memories of last night

The soft aroma that was her lingered around them and he could feel her small and petite frame against him. Her head on the pillow just under his chin with her long raven hair sprawled out underneath her head. She was sleeping that much he knew. His tingling arm no longer an issue for him as he laid there with a naked Regina by his side as his hand is drawing slow patterns on her hip that draw goosebumps to the surface of her olive skin. He couldn't help but think that this should feel strange, laying there in bed watching the woman known as the evil queens chest fall and rise in soft and calming breaths as she sleeps, but it doesn't. But it does feel nice, that he knows.

Breathing out a slow breath, robin moved his hand form Regina's hip and dragged it down her thigh before pulling her even closer against him. Her body put barley any resistance to him and within a few seconds she was pressed against him. Her back moulding to his chest perfectly with her ass pressed against his groin. They were so close now that if he wanted to, all he had to do was slightly upturn her ass and with nothing more than a hard thrust he would be able to take up residence in side of her. And it would be easy to do so with this new position, he was half hard now any way after having the images of the previous fucking in his head and that was all that was needed.

Not once throughout all of that dill the woman even show any signs of stirring and now he was feeling more awake than ever before. Robin breathed in her sent and whispered into her ear "hay ….. Regina, c'mon wake up" noting …. not one reaction. A smirk came to his lips; he could do anything, well anything that she would know about or be able to do anything about until he was already inside of her, moving and searching for his realise.

He really wants to do it now, he wants to watch her as he slowly fucks her out of her sleep and he wants to see her face when she realises that he is buried deep inside of her, after all this could be the last time he will ever be able to, last night was just of a shock to him as it will undoubtedly be for her when she wakes and remembers it all.

Feeling restless but still not completely set on the Idea, robin slid his arm that still lie on the bed beneath her body and let it venture around her body, his fingers still tingling slightly as they stroke her skin. His hand started on her hip traveling down her perfect waist and along to her ribcage. His touch was delicate yet still strong as his fingers took the path up the valley of her breast, his hand in closing in on one, letting her nipple sit between two fingers giving it a light squeeze as he took his time remembering her body. The thought came to mind of him turning her over so he can cures her with his mouth but he decided not to just encase he woke her up and was unable to fulfil his fantasy of impaling the sleeping queen with his sword, that was now on full salute, rock hard and nestled firmly between her two cheeks, So he just look his time feeling around. "Regina" he said ever so softly, and when robin didn't get any kind of response from her he just pushed his hips up against her a little more. He repeated it just encase "Regina…." Still nothing, so robin shimmed down the bed a little bit, lowering himself just slightly, so now his cock was lying against her warm folds.

lifting her leg just slightly to help with the kind off inconvenient position he was in, he lined himself up and with one sure push he started to slide in to her stopping when his balls reached her ass and then giving a smaller thrust just to make she had taken all of him that she could. At this she did stir, a small whimper escaping her mouth as she tried to pull away from him. He so nearly came out of her as she moved away without warning but he court her by the stomach and pulled her back to him, sheathing himself once again inside of her, letting out a shaky breath at the feel of her around him. He could feel it as her body started to tense, rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb just under her navel and the other still softly playing with on pebbled nipple before moving to the other one, he leaned his head gently against her neck, "Shhhhh"-ing her calmly as he laid small kisses on her neck and shoulder. Breathing out a Sigh, she slowly began to relax in his arms, her breathing returning back to normal as she faded back in to sleep. He smirked again, his mouth attaching to the soft sensitive area that he remembered her having last night, right on her pulse point in her neck, as he began thrusting painfully slow in to her, pulling nearly all the way out just to push himself-back in to her. A few high pitched moans escaping from her when he changed the rhythm to him pushing in to her a bit stronger and filling her completely to the top , making her bounce In his arms and making her breath catch ever time, then pulling back out painfully slow just like before.

He feels her waking up as she readjusts her head on the pillow and puts her hand over the one that was covering her stomach and holding her to him, trying to push it of her so she could be free from his grip, he just tightened his hold on her. "Robin … let me go" she rasped out with a voice still weathered from screaming last night and the sleep that still clings to her, "I will … your majesty …. When I'm …. Finished ….. I'll... let … you … be …" each pause in breath punctuated with a sharp thrust that had her back arching into him with another little squeak coming from her that she tried so hard to keep in. " I swear to god .. Uhh... If you don't ….."Her voice was cut off by him when he moved the hand that was on her stomach to in-between her legs, two fingers pressing against her clit in tight fast circles, which resulted with her slamming her head back against his chest and a pleasured " Oh my god" being ripped from her throat.

"If I don't what your majesty ….. what is it you want me to do" he growled in her ear, his pace fastening and grow a little harder now that she was awake, the position they were in making her feel so tight around him, he had to remember how to breath through the unbelievable pleasure that was coursing through his body. He could feel her tightening around his shaft as his hand was still working her. He bought her to the edge and when she was just about to fall he stopped all movement.

"Robin!" Regina said in a warning tone.

Robin breathily laughed in to her neck be for moving as quick a lightning, moving positions so that she was now underneath him, her right leg that was placed over his hip now over his shoulder, him still inside of her, her wrists now pinned above her head in one of his large hands, leaving her body open to his view, her mouth open in the shock of the movement and the wide caramel eyes looking in to his, her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to say something but couldn't think of what. A grin firmly in place, lowering himself so that his lips were hovering over hers, there breath mingling as they share the same air, so close that every word he said his lips would brush against her perfect plump ones with every word said "don't you remember the rules your majesty?" a smirk now on his lips "I won't let you cum until you say please, I won't let you cum until you beg for it," his free hand starting to draw circles on her now sensitised bud again "not until you can't take any more," she drew he lower lip between her teeth and bit, try hard not to let the noises that so desperately wanted the escape her do so as he got faster and faster "not until you writhing underneath me begging for you realise, will I fuck you in to oblivion and cum my seed all inside that perfect pussy of yours" the pressure builds and builds in her stomach, she so badly wants to cum, she thought that his words them self were such a turn on that it would be enough to send her over the edge, but she was not going to beg, not for him. But her body started to betray her, low moaned making it past her lip she was biting, her hips moving in time to his hand, she could feel him still inside of her, not moving but still berried so deep inside of her, feeling the way that she stretched around him, it felt so amazing.

So close, she was so close, and then she was there "say please"

She closed her eyes in response ...….. And he stopped.

Feeling the ache of pleasure slowly fade away from her she tried to remove her hands from his grip but he just tightened it and then moved in the small gap that was there to catch her bottom lip between his own, taking it from the teeth that were sunk in to it and sucking and nipping with his own.

He started to move his hips at an agonisingly slow pace. His hand taking her nipple between thumb and forefinger and pinching the bud. She moaned in to his mouth, her back arched up to him and as soon as her mouth is open he's tong dove in to her, searching and discovering every part of her he can reach. Breaking the kiss, he leaves her breathless and panting as her speckles open mouthed kisses and gentle soft pecks as he makes is way down her jaw, down her neck only stilling as to suck on her pulse point again hard enough to leave a mark, after all if this was to be there last time he was going to live something for her to remember him by. Then down to her chest then taking her nipple in to his mouth and sucking and biting then soothing the bite with his tong as his hand still roles and tugs at the other.

He now has no rhythm, his pace is fast one moment then slow the next, never the setting a normal rhythm that she can follow. She is writhing underneath him now trying so hard to free her hands that are still in his grasp so she can touch him. Robin removes his hand from her breast and moves it to her hip, holding her down flat against the mattresses, her leg on his shoulder tensing and her toes curling, her heal digging in to it back drawing a hiss from his lips.

He shifts his head to look at her. She is stunning, gasping for breath that he just steals away from her again with every movement of his hips, her kissed swollen lips parted, and a gentle glow of sweat on her brow, neck and chest, her eyes squeezed shut form the sensations coursing through her body.

Robin leans forwards as is hand leaves her hip and move to her cheek, is thumb ghosting back and forth against her bottom lip. "Open your eyes Regina" she doesn't so he kisses her again, not force full this time slow but still full with passion. When he pulls back he lays his forehead against hers. "Open your eyes" he whispers. She does this time her deep brown eyes darkened even more by lust meeting his blue ones, she's tightening around him once again, "say please Regina….. Say please or I will stop" a small whimper leaves her mouth. So doesn't want to give in but she doesn't think she could last another build up either. He starts to slow his movements "no, please…. Please don't stop…don't stop again, please don't stop" she pleads, a growl leaves him at the words, picking up speed once again crashing his lips in to hers once more. "Tell me what you want Regina…. Do you want me to cum in that perfect little cunt of yours" he growls against her lips. When so doesn't answer he gives her a few harder thrusts "yes! Yes please" she gasps. "You want me to fill you all the way to the top and then let it spill out of your pussy" nodding "yes" she breaths.

He pulls back and whispers in her ear "do you want to cum Regina"

"Yes …. Fuck, robin please"

His hand moves to her clit and starts to circle it once more, his other hand lets go of her wrists and goes in to her hair holding her to him as he kisses her as if is life depends on it, her hands automatically move to his back, nails sinking in to is skin as her whole body starts to quiver "cum for me Regina" and she does, her pleasured screams only muffled slightly by his mouth that was attached to hers. Robin followed not far behind a yell of his own filling the room and tangling with hers, pumping his seed in to her then collapsing on top of her small frame, both trying to catch their breaths.

A few minutes past but none of them said a word as they lay in each other's arms, heads in the others neck inhaling the others sent, there breathing only jut returning back to normal "well…if that's the way you plan on wakening me up, then we so need to do this more often" she breathed in to his neck still too exhausted to move "oh, I agree" he chuckled, removing his now limp cock from within her but still not moving from the embrace.

Regina could feel his semen start to seep out of her now that he was no longer inside of her, trickling down her and on to her sheets but she could not bring herself to care, she would clean it up later.

"I swear to god robin, if you tell a sole about this…. I will kill you."

The words made robin laugh in to her neck, there was no force behind them, non what so ever.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

_**So what you think? **_

_**My first ever M rated story so I would love to read your feedback and comments.**_


End file.
